Jareth's Daughter
by AJ of the Underground
Summary: Repost. What happens when the daughter of the Goblin King goes to Hogwarts?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter. I own the storyline, Andros, and Artemis. Review, please! This is my first fanfiction 's note: I own nothing except the plot and some characters! _These are thoughts._** This is mind speak.** This is Parseltongue. "This is regular dialogue".

**Jareth's Daughter**

Prologue

Deep in the Underground and high above in the Aboveground two seers were making a prophecy. They were Sybil Trewelaney and Natalie Autumns. Two people heard this prophecy, Severus Snape and Jareth's brother, Andros Le Chance.

Aboveground, Hogwarts

Severus was visiting Sybil who wasn't as loony as she acted. She only acted like that so she could observe students closer, without arousing suspicion, to find true seers. They were having tea when she went into a trance. Her prophecy scared him, but he didn't tell Dumbledore or Voldemort. He only told his wife, Lily Evans Snape. When he found out she was pregnant he was overjoyed but then Dumbledore forced them apart, supposedly for Lily and his son's protection. Awhile later he'd become a Death Eater because he couldn't stand to be used anymore Lily had joined as well, but very few knew. After Voldemort killed Lily though he lost his mind. Dumbledore told him his son had died that night but Potter's had lived. All along he thought his son was dead; he didn't know that all along Dumbledore had just been manipulating him more. He didn't know his son lived.

Underground, Andros's Castle

He was in the middle of tea with Dr. Natalie Autumns when she suddenly went into a trance. This was her prophecy.

The daughter wolf of the Labyrinth and the black unicorn son of the grey lily shall wed. First though, they shall face the great snake who wants the daughter for his wife and the son as his own. He will mark the son as his equal. The son who be a magus shall have hair as dark as his unicorn coat. The daughter will be the child of a half -Fae king and half-demon witch. She will be a Childe of the Labyrinth and will wed before her eighteenth birthday. If she weds the wrong one by the deadline she shall belong to the snake, if she weds not at all she shall die and the Battle shall be lost. If she weds her love the war is won for her side and her beloved shall inherit immortality. Unusual gifts will help you recognize the two.

Andros was shocked. Dr. Natalie acted as nothing had happened and left. Andros decided to tell no one, but little did he know this prophecy would pull him into it as well as his family.

Chapter One: The Birth and Loss

Andros's POV

**Andros, come quick! Sarah's in labor** came Jareth's voice in his head. _Shoot, I gotta get to Jar's castle,_ I thought as I summoned a crystal to transport me there.

I transport straight to the birthing room and see Jareth holding Sarah's hand as she went through contractions. I rush over and grab her other hand and murmur softly, "Hey sis."

13 hours later

I've told Jar and Sar of the prophecy. I had hoped Sarah would've had a boy, but it tis a girl. I fear my niece is the prophesized child. " Can you believe Mt. Lupus erupted, a tsunami started, lightning storms struck, trees instantly regrew, and wild animals were docile the entire time Sarah was in labor?" asked Andros. " That can only mean my daughter is an elemental, fae, demon, elf, witch. Of all elements, and yes Sar know," replied Jareth. "How's she part demon?" I ask. " Sarah's mum was a demon/ witch mix," replied Jar. "Well, anyways, what's my new niece's name?" asked I. "Here Princess Artemis Alexandria Winter Le Chance. At Hogwarts, if she so chooses to go, Awena Dyna Duscha Guerra. She'll go by an alias because if the snake knows who she truly is she's his," replies Jareth gravely, " No one but certain members of the Order of the Pheonix will know who she truly is."

Five years later. Artemis's POV

Mommy and I are going to visit Uncle Hoggle, Uncle Ludo, and Didymus. Mommy and I call our horses and jump on and ride to their house,Mommy taught me how to ride without any tack so we only need to call to our horses.

Hours later we ride home. We stop halfway home to take a quick swim and as we walk to our horses I see a figure rise up behind Mommy. " Hind you, Mommy!" I screech. She rounds on the figure pulling me behind her and growling "Jaren". "How your beauty has grown Sarah, my pet. You'll soon be mine," He blows some powder on Mommy, " You'll sleep till your mind makes you mine or a prophecy comes to be." Then he disappears. As Mommy falls she says, "Tell Jareth what he said and I'll love him forever. I love you my sweet daughter." Then Mommy closes her eyes. As I wait I see a snake and as it crawls by hear it mutter,I'll wait for you at your home, little one. I am sorry for your loss.

Hours later

I am sitting with Mommy trying to figure out what to do I hear a noise. I look up and see Daddy. I rush into his arms sobbing as I tell Daddy what happened. "Shhhhhhhh," murmers Daddy, " We'll get Sarah back, pet." We bring Mommy back to the castle and Daddy lets me sleep in his bed with him.I had forgotten completely about the snake.


	2. Growing Up

Chapter Two: Growing Up

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Four Years Later

Momma has been sleeping for four years now, and as I get older Daddy becomes more protective. Daddy and I are extremely close though, and he has told me why he adds more protection every year. When I turned seven Daddy and Uncle Andy told me about the prophecy. They said they were going to wait till I turned thirteen, but I was an unusually mature and curious childe. So I had to be told at seven, six years early. Daddy says I get my maturity from him but Uncle Andros swears it's from being around him and Mommy.

I did eventually tell Daddy and Uncle Andy about Anitra, the snake. Anitra has been a great help as she treats me as a daughter of hers. She's told me that I am supposedly the future Princess then Queen of Animals. Daddy says that Anitra is a basilisk/cobra/wispent cross-breed. Uncle Andy says she's extremely rare particularly as a familiar, which is what he says she is. They won't tell me what that is till I'm eleven, but I can always read up on it. Dad and Uncle Andy said I'm destined for at least two familiars if not more. Also Dad said he'll explain a little more of the bits of the prophecy I don't understand as soon as I turn ten. A little more each year till I've either figured it all out or I turn 14. Well, two more years till I find out why Dad and Uncle Andy are so reluctant and careful about what they tell me.

They said they would tell me a good chunk of information on my eleventh birthday.

One Year Later

Uncle Andy has been hurt. Daddy is furious, as am I. Uncle Andy was out doing a check on all our guards, making sure they get equal vacation time, food supplies, etc., when he was attacked. He can't remember anything of the attack except that it was from Jaren. Daddy told me who he was after Uncle Andy's attack. Jaren is my uncle as well, but he wanted Momma for his own even though she loved Dad. He's the one who attacked us all those years ago. He's the reason Momma still sleeps and that I have one-fifth of the protection I do. Even though I'm his niece he sees no problem with using me for his own personal gain. I don't care if he's family or not I will have my revenge. Or at least I will have justice.

One Year Later

I awaken at the crack of dawn,unusual for me,on the day of my eleventh birthday. I see a tyto alba(barn owl) sitting on the footboard of my bed. I get up and walk over to it stroking its head. "Hello, Little Tyto. What's this on your leg?" I say to the owl looking at the letter attached to its leg. I pull it off and open it. After finishing it,I drop into to the floor and transport myself directly to my father.I land rather ungracefully on top of him in his bed.

"DADDY! DADDY! I GOT A LETTER SAYING I'M INVITED TO GO TO A SCHOOL IN THE ABOVEGROUND!" I shout. Rubbing his head he sits up and shoves me off of him and onto the bed."That's wonderful,Art.I assume it's from Hogwarts?" Daddy says.

I look at him confused replying,"How'd you know,daddy?" Daddy grinned and replied,"That's the school your mother went should go tell your uncle about this though,before he feels left out." I grin and transport myself to Uncle Andros landing on him and waking him in the same manner as my father.

'UNCLE ANDY! GUESS WHAT!" I yell into his Andy sits up wincing. "What is it,wolfling?"

"I got accepted into Hogwarts! The school momma went to in the Aboveground," I reply hugging him exuberantly.

"That's great,Arty. Now,you'll know wizard magic as well as true and wild get dressed and I'll take you Aboveground to shop for supplies. And don't forget to tell your father where we're going!" Uncle Andy says hugging me back.

I transport back to daddy and inform him of the trip plans."I'm going as well,Artemis.I don't trust you and your uncle to do the shopping alone," Daddy says. I look down sheepishly remembering the last time I went shopping alone with Uncle Andy. We almost bought the whole pet store. I transport back to my room and begin to dress for the day.

At breakfast,the time drags on and on till daddy finally says it's time to go. I grab Anitra and wrap her around my shoulders before grabbing daddy and Uncle Andy's hands as we transport to what they call Diagon Alley in the Aboveground.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:Don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter,but I do own Andros and Artemis and Anitra.

We transport to the only Aboveground place I have ever truly been travel to Gringotts 's run by my father's servants,at least the more intelligent ones.I bounce excitedly in place as Daddy and Uncle Andros gather money and a few other things from our vaults. I spot an emerald eyed boy standing in the foyer with a half giant. I bounce over to them and cheerfully exclaim,"Allo! I'm Awena. Who're you?" Awena is the name that Daddy told me to use whenever Aboveground. The boy looks startled before replying,"Hi,I'm Harry."

I curtsy lightly to him and he in turn takes my hand and gently kisses my knuckles.I hear a chuckle from behind and turn to find my Uncle Andros standing there. "Well,young man,it seems someone has taught you the manners of olde,"Uncle Andy says to Harry. Harry blushes and mumbles a reply. As I see Daddy walking towards us,I turn to Uncle Andy with a puppy pout in place.

"Uncle ,can Harry pwetty pwetty pweasssssssssse come shopping with us?"

Uncle Andy grins and turns to the man Harry is with and replies,"If it's alright with young Harry's guardian,then it is fine with me."

I pout up at the man Harry is with and he laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Aye,it'll be alrigh' for young Harry here to join ye. I'll meet ye at Fortescue's at eight sharp to pick him the way,I'm Hagrid,Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,"the man says. I jump up and hug Hagrid tightly."THANK YOU!" I grab Harry and Uncle Andros and Daddy and proceed to drag them to Flourish and Blotts.

A few hours later finds us in the Magical Menagerie. I'm attracted to all the pets,but Anitra reins me in. I've also discovered that Harry can speak to Anitra. In the back of the store in a dark corner,we find an ebony snake with a sign stating that it is half shadow cobra and half ice viper. _Hello,what's your name?Would you like to come home with me?_ Harry hisses to the snake. _I am smell worthy...Hmmm,will you care for me well, young one?_ the snake replies. _ Yes,as best as I am able, _Harry replies gently picking Scion up. We go through the rest of the store picking up supplies for Scion and a few delicacies for Anitra. At the front of the store,I see a display of puppies.I immediately grab a silver puppy with mismatched eyes and a black paw. At the register,the cashier gasps.

"No one has ever been able to touch that puppy since it came 's a half ice wolf and half hellhound. Are you sure you want him?"the cashier questions. I nod vigourously and cling to my new puppy. Outside of the store,we again meet up with Daddy and Uncle Andros who both shake their heads and chuckle at my purchase.

Ollivanders is our final stop.I breathe in deeply revelling in the scent of ancient magic.I grin at Harry swinging our intertwined hands as we await the owner's arrival."Ah,welcome,Mr. Potter,milady,"Mr. Ollivander says as he enters the room. I push Harry forward to go first. After two hours,Harry finally recieves a and pheonix feather. Mr. Ollivander tells us of how Lord Voldemort,the wizard who murdered Harry's parents, has the brother wand to this one. It is then my turn. After three hours,I have still not found a wand. Mr. Ollivander goes to the backroom of the shop and returns with a long slender case made of bloodstone. I gasp tasting the power in the air surrounding this wand. Mr. Ollivander offers it to me and I take it and swish it through the air. With that swish,silver and black sparks fly. Mr. Ollivander grins and speaks,"That wand is made of rose and ebony wood dipped in nymph's blood with a core of dragon's heartstring,dragon's blood,and night wolf's rare and very wary your choice and careful to keep your wand close. To Mr. Potter,I can only say,beware your wand's brother and hold close the dark flower your hand holds. There will be a time when you must trust that wolf with your life and the world's fate." We depart Ollivanders in a deeply contemplative mood.

"Bye,Harry! Be sure to write since Hagrid got you that owl! See you back here on the tenth!Don't forget!"I yell as I watch Harry and Hagrid leave. I turn and take Daddy and Uncle Andros's hands as we teleport back to the castle. Once there I take my new puppy,Xanthir,on a tour of the grounds. He wears no collar,but is clearly mine to the stop by the stables to retrieve my horse,Thunder,an Underground mustang. We romp till the day's end,only returning as night falls because of Anitra's coaxing.

That night in bed,I drift off to the thoughts that I can't wait to see Harry again and I can only hope they allow my pets at Hogwarts.I fall asleep with Xanthir at my feet and Anitra wrapped around my wrist and stretched above my head as usual.

AN: Sorry for the long wait,but my life's been hell.I lost all inspiration and I recieved some pain.I'll try to be more diligent about updating this and eventually finishing it. My writing style has changed and so has my vision for this tale,but hopefully this will be for the always,please leave me some to you all,especially those who reviewed and put me on their favourites and alert lists! Thank you from the bottom of my black heart.

AJ


	4. Chapter 4:Hogwart's Express

Chapter 4: Hogwart's Express

Harry has only written a few times this summer and each time he writes there are drops of blood on the parchment.I worry deeply for him and ask him continually what is wrong,but he always makes up an excuse that I'm sure isn't true.A week before we are too leave for school,Harry asks me to keep Hedwig till September 1rst and I reluctantly agree.I send him a crystal on a chain to call upon me in case of an emergency since he won't have is afraid to keep it,but I force him to.I've told Uncle Andy and Daddy how I fear for Harry,but Daddy has explained to me about Harry's Magical says that it's Dumbledore and that he'd never let anything bad happen to Harry.I know for a fact though that Daddy doesn't like or trust Dumbledore. I know that because Daddy said that I'll have to use an alias at Hogwarts and he only told a few members of a group called the Order of the Pheonix and Dumbledore isn't alllowed to know even though he's the leader of the Order of the did get permission from him for all my animal companions besides writing Harry and learning my new alias,Awena Dyna Dushca Guerra,I've been romping with Anitra,Xanthir,and is September first and I can't wait to see Harry.

I awaken at dawn full of excitement and of my things have already been packed and Thunder has been sent ahead to Hogwarts.I transport directly into Daddy's bed landing on him.

He jolted awake just as I yelled,"DADDYYYYYYYY,WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP,IT'S SEPTEMBER FIRSTTT!"

Daddy chuckled and looked up at me,"Art,honey,it's don't have to be on the train until still have hours before we leave, you're up though,go wake up your uncle."

I grinned at Daddy and transported directly into Uncle Andy's of landing on him,I sneak into his bathroom and fill a pitcher with water.I slip back into his bedroom and dump the icy cold water directly onto his head.

"YEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Uncle Andy screeches jumping out of the bed.

I innocently blink my eyes and banish the pitcher back to the bathroom before biting my lip saying, "You wouldn't wake up,Uncle Andy...I was worried."

He,however,notices the wicked gleam deep in my eyes and grabs me pulling me up onto the bed and begins to tickle the end of the tickling,I'm soaked and red faced with Andy sends me off for a shower as he goes into his bathroom for his my shower,I meet Uncle Andy and Daddy in the family dining room.I eat quickly and wait impatiently for Uncle Andy and Daddy to finish.

"Hurry up,Daddy,Uncle Andy! I can't wait to see Harry!"I fuss.

Daddy chuckles and replies,"You'll have all school year to see him, won't see us,except during we that repulsive?"

Before I can reply Uncle Andy pipes up,"She has a crush, know how girls are when they're in luuuuurvvvvee."

I blush red and yell,"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HARRY!We're just friends,Uncle Andy."

A swift wind blows through the room bringing the scent of jasmine and roses from the garden. Daddy and Uncle Andy just chuckle at me and I pout as they finish their the end of breakfast,I run and grab Xanthir from my room and wind Anitra around my waist with her head resting on my shoulder. Daddy laughs as he sees me.

I put my hands on my hips and growl out,"Whaaaaaat?"

"You,my dear childe,will definitely be a sight to see for the Abovegrounders.I'm quite sure that the muggles aren't used to seeing an animal like Xanthir walking placidly with a little girl who also has a snake wrapped around her and that the wizards aren't used to someone so little having such control over animals such as Anitra and Xanthir," Daddy says chuckling.I nod and grab his and Uncle Andy's hand and we all transport to King's Cross Station.

"This is the wizard's apparation point, appear here,"Uncle Andy informs me.

I nod and slip into my guise of hair is a dark brown colour with blue tips and to my shoulders and my eyes become a deep black with blue ,my hair is a pale blonde like Daddy's and to my bum and my eyes are one amber with icy blue flecks,the other chocolatey brown with green ears are pointed either way and my figure is the same slender form.I bounce eagerly out of the simple room we arrived in and out into the main station.

"HARRYYYYYYY!"I screech as I spot him and run up to him tackling to him the ground in a hug. Xan gently licks his cheek and Anitra hisses a greeting to Harry and Scion who is wrapped around Harry's hugs me back and I instinctively nuzzle his neck both smile at each other and stand up as Daddy and Uncle Andy reach us.

"Come along,you have to get you two onto the train,"Uncle Andy says picking up Harry's trunk and carrying it along with my own.

"Where's Hedwig,Artemis?"Harry asks.

"Meeting us at Hogwarts.I sent her ahead with my horse,"I reply airily.

After going through the illusion wall,Uncle Andy and Daddy settle Harry and I in our own compartment at the end of the train. Before they transport away,Daddy leans down and whispers into my ear,"You may tell Harry who you truly are and show him your true self,Art.I love soon,baby girl." I nod and hug him tight before hugging Uncle Andy tight as leave and I turn to Harry taking a deep breathe.

"I have a secret to tell you,Harry,but you have to swear not to tell anyone!"I spit out looking down hoping he won't hate me for hiding nods and swears to keep silent.I hurriedly explain everything to him and show him my true gapes at me and I blush a dark red biting my lip.

"So you don't hate me for hiding this from you?"I ask.

Harry looks up at me and grabs my hand holding it tight,"I'll never hate you,Wildling."He then turns away and blushes.

I smile at him and query,"Wildling?"

He nods and replies,"I read the term in a book and it fits you...I'm sorry if you don't like it...I won't call you that again.."

"NO! I love it,'s a great nickname,"I reply hugging him tight. He smiles at me and I curl up on the seat my him snuggling into his side. I can tell he isn't used to this kind of affection.

"Wildling,I have a secret for you as well,"Harry says gently stroking my hair.I nod and listen as he tells me of his home the end of his tale,I am ready to kill Dumbledore and the Dursleys. Harry soothes me though and I curl up next to him climbs onto my feel and Anitra and Scion wrap around both Harry and I.

An bit later other students begin to board the train.A blonde boy knocks at the door to our compartment and asks to sit with and I allow the boy,introduced as Draco Malfoy, to sit with us. A red headed boy looks in on us and begins to fight with Draco,so we boot him.A few minutes later a pair of red headed twins,Fred and George Weasley,enter apologizing for invite them to stay,but they decline saying they have a compartment with their friend Lee Jordan.A few minutes before the train leaves a boy and a girl ask to sit with Longbottom and Hermione Granger are permitted to sit with us. As we all discuss our families,Draco reveals that his father is a supporter of the Dark Lord. He tells us that Voldemort isn't the enemy of muggleborns and creatures and halfbloods as he is tells us that Voldemort just wants them to be allowed earlier training to understand magic and shown the way to get a job in the magical world so they don't return to the muggle realm and weaken the magic of the Aboveground further.I carefully edit my life and explain about the Underground to them rest of the ride is spent discussing our own beliefs. As we arrive at Hogwarts,I know we'll all be great friends!

"Firs' years o'er 'ere!"I hear Hagrid all rush over and grin up at him as he greets Harry and I. We introduce the rest and he smiles at us all. We are loaded into boats to cross the lake. Harry,Draco, and I ride together. Hermione and Neville ride with Blaise Zabini and Teddy Nott. After crossing the lake, we are taken into an ante-chamber to await our Sorting. Ghosts drift through the room discussing the school and the McGonagall finally comes to take us to the Great Hall for the Sorting.

A/N:Well,here's your you all enjoy review.


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 5: The Sorting

As we enter the Great Hall,I gasp at it's beauty. I love the sky,but I sigh as I realize it doesn't hold the constellations I am used to and hold dear. I should have realized it would only show the Aboveground's stars. I see a ratty old hat sitting on a stool in the center of the platform the head table rests at. I sense the great magic coming from it and smile wide. I can easily guess at how we are sorted now. I grab Harry's hand reassuringly and blush as he smiles sweetly at me.

Suddenly,the hat begins to sing,

"I'm a thinking cap and put me on to see

where here at Hogwarts,you are meant to be.

Maybe it will be Slytherin,

The house of cunning and ambition.

Perhaps though you are of Ravenclaw,

Where dwell the seekers of knowledge.

Maybe Hufflepuff will be where you call home,

Hardworking and loyal to their own.

Finally,perhaps though,it may be Gryffindor,

The house of bravery and chivalry.

But though you may be separated,

You still must be united as a community.

Keep the precious dark flower safe

From the true Dark Lord.

Protect her bonding with the black unicorn.

So now I shall sort you,

My task every year,

Please just do remember,

The warning I have spoken into your ear."

The hall erupts in whispers at the end of the hat's song. Professor McGonagall quiets the hall and begins to call out names beginning with

Abbot,Hannah. The list drags on coming to Hermione's name sorting her into Gryffindor. Then it's my turn. I nervously sit on the stool and shiver as the hat is placed upon my head. 'Well,a princess,it's been a while since royalty has attended Hogwarts,little one. Especially one who also bears the blood of Merlin. You would do well in any house,but since you are destined for his heir it better be' "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells. I walk to the table shaking and take a seat in a corner away from everyone pulling a veil of illusion around me to keep those I don't wish to speak with away from me until I make a friend or one of my friends join me. Neville as well goes to Gryffindor. Draco goes into Slytherin and comes to sit beside me.

"Where do you think Harry will be sorted,Dray?"I ask after I hug him.

"Here for sure. Where else would he belong?"Dray smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulders hugging me softly. I smile and look up hearing Harry's name called. I bite my lip nervously as the hat takes its sweet time sorting him.

"SLYTHERIN!"the hat finally thunders out. I grin as Harry takes the hat off and walks down to our table. I pat the seat on the other side of me and grin at Harry as he slides into it.

"What took so long,Ry?"I ask as I lean into his side as the sorting continues.

"Bloody hat couldn't decide what house it wanted me in. Finally convinced it to put me here so I could be with you and Dray,"Harry answers. I nod and grin as the sorting ends with Blaise Zabini joining our house and the food appears. I grin seeing my favourite underground stew sitting before me and dive right in. I knew daddy would get the house elves to make me a few underground delicacies. Harry and Draco look at the stew cautiously.

"Try it,boys! It's lotus lily primbuck stew. It's my favourite," I encourage smiling. They each take a small serving and warily taste it. I smile smugly at their looks of enjoyment as they dish themselves more.

"I thought primbucks were extinct. How did they get one for this stew?"Draco inquires.

"The primbuck was hunted to extinction here,but it's quite common where I'm from due to hunting regulations. Hunting them is quite a challenge too,"I reply.

"Where are you from exactly,Awena?"Draco asks

I bite my lip hard before answering,"I'm not allowed to say,Dray. I'm sorry."

He nods and goes back to eating. After the feast is done, the headmaster stands up and begins to speak.

"First years,please remember that the Forbidden Forest is as the title says forbidden. Also,this year the third floor corridor is forbidden. We have a nasty ghoul that has taken up residence there and we have yet to be able to get rid of him. There is a list of forbidden objects on Mr. Filch's door and no magic is permitted in the hallways. Now,to bed with you all!"

I stand and grab Draco and Harry's hands smiling at them both. A prefect leads us to a seemingly bare stretch of wall. I giggle as I notice that it is only an illusion like in the Labyrinth with a simple password keyed shield spell over the entrance. I stride before the prefect pulling Harry and Draco with me and walk through the entrance using a small crystal to duplicate the magic that would be invoked when the password was spoken. I laugh as I hear the rest of the house exclaiming over my act.

"How did you do that,Awena?"Harry and Draco sputter at me.

"Trade secret,boys"I giggle winking at them as I chose an overstuffed and oversized armchair right before the fire pulling Harry and Draco down on either side of me. They both shake their heads as the rest of the house enters. I see one of the professors talking to the head prefect as the rest of the house finds seats. Draco notices my look and grins, "That's Professor Severus Snape, potions professor and my godfather."

I nod and watch as his expression quickly changes from indifferent to mildly shocked. The professor then nods and strides to stand directly before the fireplace.

"Welcome,students to the house of Slytherin. This house is your family while you are here and I am the head of this family. I am Professor Severus Snape, potions professor. Now, each first year should have an older student as a mentor. There will be a list posted on the bulletin board on the back wall tomorrow afternoon. Until then all older students are to help the first years. My office is right next door to the potions classroom and should you need me,my door is always open. Please use proper judgment of when it is ok to come and when it is not. Now,good night. Ms. Guerra, I need to see you before you go to bed."

I pull Harry and Draco with me to Professor Snape.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of them, Professor," I say with determination. He nods and waits till everyone has left the room. I raise a bubble of privacy around us just in case he says something I wouldn't want anyone else to know.

"Your father told me who you are,Artemis. I also heard about your display upon your arrival at the common room. You can not flaunt your powers here. I know your father warned you before coming here. I expect you to be more careful in the future. Now,to bed with you three," Professor Snape said sternly before leaving the room never noticing my privacy bubble.

"What's he talking about,Awena? Your name isn't Artemis,"Draco says staring at me.

I sighed and pulled Draco and Harry back into the chair. I put up a privacy bubble and explain to Draco my past and who I am truly.

"Please don't hate me,Draco...You're the second friend I made..."I bite my lip trying to keep tears from my eyes afraid of losing my second friend. Harry hugs me tight to his side as Draco slowly lays a hand on my knee.

"I don't hate you,wolfling. I understand why you were reluctant to tell me. Thank you for trusting me though," Draco hugged me as he finished speaking. I smile up at him.

"Thanks,Dray. Why'd you call me wolfling though?" I hug him back tightly.

"It fits you somehow,that's all. Do you not like it?"

I laugh and grin, "My uncle and daddy call me that is all. You can too though. I don't mind"

Draco nods and I grin as I hear Xanthir approaching.

"Just to warn you,my second familiar will be here in the next few minutes. I'll introduce you to my third tomorrow," I grin as Xanthir launches into my lap. Anitra wiggles up and climbs to the top of the chair and seconds later Scion joins her. Harry and I introduce Draco to the snakes who stayed hidden during the train ride and Xanthir. We stay up talking for a few more hours before the boys head to bed. A few minutes after they head to bed, I sneak out of the common room and pull an illusion veil around me. I stalk around the castle familiarizing myself with it. On a whim, I enter the third floor corridor and see a huge Cerberus dog guarding a trapdoor. I drop my illusion and speak slowly to him.

"Hey pretty. What's that your guarding?"

He snarls and snaps but I side step in between his left and middle head and slowly stroke his ears. He calms down and I step out to caress each head softly.

"Want to tell me now,sweet puppy?" I ask softly.

In the language of canines his lead head replies, "It is the philosopher's stone, my lady. We must kill you if you attempt to steal it."

"You need not worry,I don't want it. I would only take it if I knew that someone else was going to take it and even then I would bring it to you."  
He nodded his head. I heard a footsteps and pet his head and asked him not to mention me. He agreed and I quickly pulled a veil over me again and left heading back to the Slytherin common room. Once there I head up to the girls dorm. I smile as I see that there are only four other girls in the room assigned to me. I grab my pajamas and change quickly and crawl into bed. Xanthir covers my feet and Anitra wraps my wrist and stretches above my head and I fall asleep quickly.

I smile as I wake up the next day glad that our first full day here is a Sunday. I notice everyone else is still asleep. I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and undergarments and go to shower. After my shower, I warm my clothes with a small crystal before dressing and heading downstairs. I notice no one else is awake and sigh as I settle before the fire. I meditate for an hour before I hear two sets of steps descending the stairs. I grin as I see Harry and Draco come down. I grab their hands and drag them to breakfast. After getting some food in them the boys are more awake.

"We're going to see Thunder today, boys. I'm so glad I had daddy send a few more horses with him for company. We can all go for a ride,"I say as I skip from the room and out the castle towards Hagrid's hut where a stable has been set up. I enter the stable and smile as Thunder sticks his head over his door and neighs to me. I walk to him and give him an apple I had sneaked from the great hall. He nuzzled me as he crunched it. I stepped away and peeked into the next two stalls as Harry and Draco stood by the tack room. I grin seeing Lightning and Rage. I grab Harry and bring him to Rage who nodded and allowed him to stroke her nose softly. I dragged Draco to Lightning and grinned as she lipped his pocket. He grinned and pulled out a carrot and let her take it from him. I walk to Rage and slip her a slice of bread.

"Now,I'm going to teach you how to saddle them. Then,we are going riding,"I state bossily.

"I already know,Wolfling. We have horses at the manor,"Draco says.

"Then get to saddle Lightning while I show Harry how to do Rage,"I reply.

He nods and saddles Lightning as I show Harry how to tack Rage up. He learns quickly and has her tacked within a few minutes. Draco then shows him how to mount and control his horse as I let Thunder from his stall. Draco pales and goes to say something before he sees Thunder kneeling for me to mount. He gapes from atop Lightning and I grin.

"Thunder is an Underground mustang that I tamed. Lightning and Rage are half Arabian,half Underground mustang. Lightning and Rage were Uncle Andy's work. I hate using tack when I ride and only do so when necessary,"I explain before walking out of the stable,"Ready for a race,boys?"

The boys nod and a I tap Thunder and send him into a gallop as the boys try to catch up. Rage and Lighting are fast,but their Arabian half makes them slower than my Thunder.

I laugh loudly as Harry complains of soreness as we relax in the common room after dinner.

"Just go soak in the tub,Ry. It'll get better the more you ride,"I advise him sniggering softly. Draco helps him up the stairs as they head for a bath and I meditate before the fire. A few hours later I go up to shower and then slip into bed..

I pant as I run deeper into the Labyrinth. I scream as I fall through a hidden oubliette. I land on a hard rock bruising my backside and notice I'm near the Firey's Forest. I run for it.I glance around as I crouch low hiding behind a bush in the Firey's Forest. I bite my lip hard and force my breathing to slow and quiet. I listen for the sound of his boots hoping he will over look me. I hear someone pass by me and sigh thinking I'm safe. I stand and slowly walk towards the path that will lead me home. I can only hope that daddy and Uncle Andy don't find out that I was out after I was warned to stay in to avoid being taken. I had to wander though. I couldn't stay in the castle any longer. I hear something behind me and turn and see nothing,but run into a tree in my inattention. I whimper softly as it's thorns pierce my skin. I slowly heal my wounds just enough to stop the bleeding before wiping the blood from my skin. I crouch down to tie my shoe and suddenly, I hear a twig snap behind me. I whirl around seeing him standing there. I sink into a fighting crouch and try to fend him off,but I'm just too exhausted. I fall to the ground and whimper as I try to stand again and again. Just as he reaches down for me I scream Harry's name.

I jerk awake sweating profusely and shaking. I don't know who was hunting me in my nightmare,just that I was a him. I cry softly and Anitra and Xanthir try to calm me with no success. After twenty minutes, they take me up to the boys dorm and to Harry's bed. I close the curtains around it and cast a privacy bubble.

"Harry? I had a nightmare..."I whisper as I shake him awake. He slowly awakens and pulls me into his arms sitting up slightly. I slip under his covers and snuggle up to him shaking.

"What was it about, Wildling?"He asks as he strokes my hair softly. I describe my dream to him closing my eyes at the end. He softly kisses my head and tells me that it will be ok. I nod and sigh as I sit up straight.

"I should be getting back to bed,Ry..."

"Stay,Wildling. Just for tonight...I'm sure none of the boys will tell..."

"I'll just charm the curtains so they can't get in...Except Draco, I know we can trust him."

Ry nods and I charm the curtains before curling up by him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight kissing my forehead softly. Anitra curls up beside Scion on a warm rock on Harry's beside table and Xanthir lays across both of our feet. Scion and Anitra hiss back and forth too quietly for me to discern what they are saying as I close my eyes and lay my head on Harry's chest. He quietly sings a soft lullaby to me as I drift off.

"Sweet wildling as you sleep,don't fear. I will always be here. I will guard you through the night, I'm always here to calm your fright. You're so sweet,but wild and free. I'll protect you from any who would cage thee. Don't you worry and never fear, none can harm me or trap you whenever I'm near. Through times hard and moments dear, I will always be here. Never far from you shall I lay, your wish my command,my princess of the wood and wild and moon," Harry sang softly watching as Artemis fell asleep.

"I'll always love you,Artemis, my Wildling. Not for being a princess and not for being powerful,but for being sweet and kind and beautiful and wonderful. You will always hold my heart and I will always protect you, even if you should choose another when we come of age to court and mate. From now and unto eternity I pledge myself to you, by my magic and the magic of olde, I swear to always support you. You will never be alone,Artemis," Harry said a strong passion burning in his soft voice as he kissed her forehead before slowly drifting to sleep himself.


	6. Classes:Day 1

Chapter 6:First Day of Classes!

I shook Harry hard and growled softly. "WAKE UP!" He finally jerked awake and blinked up at me blearily.

"Wha?"

I giggled at his reply. "We have to get up and get ready for class you silly thing."

"It's six am,"whined Harry.

"And we have classes at eight. We need to dress and eat and find our way around the castle to class."I smugly informed him. He groaned but got up.

I moved on to Draco and woke him by pouncing upon him as I do my Uncle Andy. After making sure both boys were awake,I went back to the girls dorm and prepared for the day.

"Here are your schedules. I am glad to see that some have had enough sense to come early to find your way to class. However,if you wish help finding your classes,ask your mentor. Their name is printed at the bottom of your schedule," Professor Snape said as he passed out the schedules to the few of us already at breakfast.

"I got Lucian Bole,"Draco announced.

"I got Peregrine Derrick,"Harry quietly stated.

I boredly read off,"Gemma Farley."

A tall girl across from Harry spoke,"I'm Gemma Farley. Perry and Bole are the two discussing quidditch strategies three seats down."

"Thanks,but we'll find our classes on our own. Perhaps the six of us can meet up later,"Draco told her coolly. I giggled and smiled at her. She nodded and returned to her dinner.

After we all finished eating,with me rushing Draco and Harry,we took off for class. Our first class is Charms with Professor Flitwick,a tiny half goblin who knows exactly who I am. I grin as he almost bows to me almost forgetting I am undercover and wink at him. He tumbles off his stack of books in shock and I giggle. Draco and Harry raise an eyebrow at me but I just wave off their concerns.

"Today, we will be beginning your magical education. This will be an arduous seven year journey, but well worth it. I will try my best to help you all learn as much as I can and hope you will flourish after graduation. We will begin with the levitation charm. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Move your wand in a smooth swish then a sharp flicking motion at the object you wish to levitate," Professor Flitwick said. He then waved his wand and a feather appeared before each student.

"Please practice on this feather and raise your hand if you feel you need extra assistance," Professor Flitwick instructed. I grinned as the class began to try to levitate their feathers. I just sit and wait hoping to be given a more interesting task. Within minutes,Draco and Harry have floated their feathers high into the air.

"Aren't you going to try,Awena?"Draco asks. I smile at his remembrance to use my alias and reply,"It's too easy. Not even you levitated yours on the first try and I don't want to show anyone up." Draco rolled his eyes as Professor Flitwick walked over to us.

"Miss Guerra,please do show us how skilled you believe you are,"Professor Flitwick says. I roll my eyes and speak the incantation watching as the feather floats up slowly but steadily.

"Five points to Slytherin,"Professor Flitwick awarded. I grinned and sat back as the rest of the class continued to attempt to levitate their feathers. At the end of class,an essay on the history of the levitation charm is assigned.

The rest of the morning flies by quickly and I am glad to see lunch's arrival.

"I can't wait till this day is over,"Draco complained, "I just want to sleep!" I giggled as Harry nodded his agreement with Draco.

"Boys! We're going for a romp in the forest after classes! Before dinner,"I announced grinning.

"Awena,it's forbidden and for good reason. No way we are going in there,"Draco stated factually sipping his pumpkin juice. I pouted and splashed him with water. He gasped and glared at me as he wiped himself dry with Harry chuckling.

"Draco's right,Awena. It's only the first day of classes. We should at least wait till midterms before we get ourselves killed,"Harry states calmly before taking a large bite of his sandwich. I grumbled and glared at them both.

"We aren't going to get killed! It'll be perfectly safe. There's only werewolves,a few goblins,ice panthers, spirit foxes,chimeras,cockatrices,ashwinders,manticores, Astanian Restells, Krishneen Dragosas,"

Harry interrupted me,"Everything that can kill us and some things that I've never even heard of."

"You were muggle raised though,Rykins!"I singsonged at him.

"I've never heard of some of those either,Wenny,"Draco sniffed,"and I was raised with magic and a childhood puffskein."

I rolled my eyes,"You boys just never studied animals enough."

The bell rang out loudly signalling ten minutes till class starts and I grabbed the boys up dragging them off to Transfiguration class.

"Finally,last class of the day!"Draco cheered as he and Harry high fived as we waited outside the potions classroom. I rolled my eyes and and jumped as the door opened suddenly. Students rushed out and as soon as the class empties we enter. We are the first students there and take seats near the only window. It's charmed to connect to the ground floor and show the back lawn. I stare out at the forest as the rest of the class enters.

"I'm going for a walk,"I announced as we exit the potions lab. We had spent the hour taking notes and listen to Professor Snape berate Ronald Weasley.

"No going to the forest,"Draco warned. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Harry grabbed my hand before I could trot off and stared into my eyes. I sighed and gripped his hand lightly,"I won't,Ry. Just take my bag back to Slytherin, please." He nodded as he took my bag. I ran off and out the front doors. Once outside,I grinned and began to just run across the lawn. I raced the wind and just allowed my magic free to roam. I didn't realize the whole castle felt my wild freedom. I didn't realize this would attract attention that I didn't want.

Dinner was a calm affair. Everyone was tired from the long day. After dinner,I curled up between Draco and Harry on a couch and we chatted as we read the assigned chapters from Potions and Transfiguration. At bedtime,I kissed both boys on the cheeks and went up for an hour long tub soak. I used a bit of fay illusion to make the other girls think I am in my bed and again sneak into Harry's bed. I snuggled into him and fell asleep purring as he held me and stroked hair.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it. I'm trying to update but what with work and taking care of my mawmaw who had a stroke,life is busy. I don't even have time to have a real life! I celebrated my 20****th**** birthday by going to bed early -_- I've gotten boring. Forgive me! Love to you all! Reviews are like ambrosia of the gods!**


End file.
